poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Equestria/Open Up Your Eyes
This is how Return to Equestria and Open Up Your Eyes goes in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie. see our heroes Ryan F-Freeman: coughs Cody Fairbrother: What are you thinking, Twilight?! I mean, Kuryan was about to ask Novo then you steal the pearl? Twilight Sparkle: sighs It was the only way to save Equestria. Pinkie Pie: 'Cept it wasn't! The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving! gasps Unless... You didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy: gasp Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, how could you do that to your friends and us?! You traitor! Twilight Sparkle: I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough! Ryan F-Freeman: Are you joking me and Meg right about now?! You really think we could just forget everything we have been though on this quest? And by working together, we could have got the help we need! The only one who stopped us is YOU! Meg Griffin: You tell her, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants, I'm the last princess. Pinkie Pie: You are also the one who does not TRUST HER FRIENDS!! Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkie's right! And if you trusted us like you was suppose to do, we would have got the help we can get! And now, because what you did, this is all your fault! Twilight Sparkle: Well maybe I would have been better off without FRIENDS LIKE YOU! Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Twilight. If you think putting your stupid selfish desires before us is what you think is best, you will be on your own without me and my team! feels sad Grapefruit: Quite the charmer, aren't you, Prime? Apple starts walking sadly Twilight Sparkle: Midget Apple. I... Midget Apple: I just don't want to talk to you right now. And it's Little Apple. friends follow Midget Apple Crash Bandicoot: Now look what you done! Making Pinkie cry. is about to go to Twilight's friends Twilight Sparkle: Ryan, I.. Ryan F-Freeman. No. I have heard enough from you. It's over. I though you were the Princess of Friendship. But after what you said.. You are not a girlfriend of Connor Lacey who is worthy of that title. leaves Matau T. Monkey: Smooth move, Twilight. Codylight Sparkle: You know Ryan had feelings. I think Ryan's right. Ryan Spikewave: Twilight is disappointing on so many levels, Codylight. Pie walks past Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Emmy? You too? Emmey Pie: I don't want to talk. and the others follow Ryan and Twilight's friends leaving Twilight alone and walks to a rockCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes